prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Houston Carson
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Funaki Rob Conway Jaykus Plisken Mr. Mexico | debut = November 2009 | retired =2017 }} Carson (November 10, 1987) is a retired American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Total Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) Debuting in November 2009, as Ken Carson, he first wrestled for Total Championship Wrestling in Austin, Texas on August 5, 2010 at TCW TNT. There he picked up a victory over Jojo Bravo. On January 30, 2011, Carson wrestled his last TCW match, going into TCW Slam-A-Lution 2 as the TCW Television Champion, dropping the title to Papa Don. National Wrestling Alliance & Other NWA-Affiliates (2010-2014) On September 10, Carson wrestled at the NWA-sponsored promotion WOW Let's Roll. There he teamed with Joey Figueroa to challenge WOW Tag Team Champions The Crusaders (Loc & Pop n') to title match that ended in a draw. On October 8 at WOW WarZone 3, Carson & Joey Figueroa wrestled as team Impeccable to face the WOW Tag Team Champions The Crusaders (Loc & Pop n') title challengers The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico & Pierre Abernathy) in a triple threat tag team match, successfully winning the Tag Team titles. At WOW Breakdown held on November 12, team Impeccable (Joey Figueroa & Ken Carson) defeated Pretty Flawless (Jerome Daniels & Nobe Bryant) to win the NWA Texas Tag Team Championships. On November 13 at NWA Southwest team Impeccable faced Impeccable (Joey Figueroa & Ken Carson) faced Pretty Flawless (Jerome Daniels & Nobe Bryant) in a rematch ending in a double count-out. On December 10 at WOW Christmas Carnage, team Impeccable retained the WOW Tag Team titles against their previous rivals The Crusaders (Loc & Pop n'). During the January 14 edition of WOW, team Impeccable (Joey Figueroa & Ken Carson) retained their tag titles against Team XL (Mr. B & Ryan Johnston). On February 12 at WOW Valentine's Vengeance team Impeccable defeated The Gulf Coast Connection (Ben Galvan & Rudy Russo) to win the NWA Texas Tag Team Championships. On March 11 at WOW Spring Slampede, team Impeccable (now made of Ken Carson & Joey Diamond) lost to The Psycho Circus (David Stahr & Mike Dell) in a WOW Tag Team title match. On April 8 at NWA Houston April's Fools, Carson rejoined with Joey Figueroa to defeat The Psycho Circus (David Stahr & Mike Dell) and win the vacant NWA Houston Tag Team Championships. Lions Pride Sports After retiring from the ring in 2017, Houston started his own promotion Lions Pride Sports. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'In Carson Ator' *'Nicknames' :*''"Lion"'' *'Tag teams and stables' :*ABCs Of Wrestling - With Mike Dell :*Impeccable - With Joey Figueroa :*Takeover *'Managers' :*Barbi Hayden Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship (1 time) *'Elite Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Elite Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA 360 Pro Wrestling' :*NWA 360 Heavyweight Championship *'NWA Lone Star' :*NWA Lone Star Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Lone Star Tag Team Championship (2 times) - With Joey Figueroa *'Full Throttle Wrestling (Louisiana) ' :*FTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook Category:1987 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Ark-La-Tx alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA 360 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Lone Star alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:2017 retirements Category:Promoters